


Sugar Thrillz

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bottom Lee Taeyong, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitten Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mild S&M, Nude Beach, Nude Photos, Pet Names, Relationship(s), Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Treats, just lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong being a pretty kitty™
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, not really but kinda - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	Sugar Thrillz

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick of seeing all that stuff in my drafts so i'll just post them as wip's because i don't care anymore.

Taeyong looked at his phone with a pout. Usually scrolling through Tumblr was fun but he was still unsatisfied with his present for Jaehyun and the posts he got to see made him feel even more insecure about it. He closed the app and opened his gallery. The pictures weren’t that bad and Taeyong loved the outfit he was wearing but something still bothered him. His make-up was great as well, cute but casual and his body looked great, too. Maybe it was the small mirror that shortened his opportunities. Taking all pics by himself wasn’t that easy either. He knew Jaehyun loved his butt so he hoped to get a few good shots for him but it was really difficult. What he needed was a photographer; someone he was close enough to, to let them take pictures of him in short to no clothes but who wouldn’t judge him for the present he wanted to give his boyfriend. Taeyong scrolled through his kakao chats as a notification popped up.  
“Yongie! What is Jaehyunie’s favorite color? It’s for science.” He chuckled and responded with white, followed by a rabbit emoji he liked.  
“Wow that’s so boring.” He could literally hear the boy whine.  
“Green is okay, too.” He responded with a smiling emoji.  
“What are you getting Valentine’s boy?” Lucas asked and Taeyong immediately felt his cheeks warm up.  
“Pictures… But I need a photographer.”  
“TenTen is a great photographer!” Of course he would recommend his boyfriend. But then again, Taeyong had seen his instagram posts and the pictures really weren’t that bad. From what he had heard and seen, Ten was quite a pervert and Taeyong was pretty sure that he had a whole bunch of Lucas’ nudes on his phone, so that wouldn’t be a problem. He had only met him two or three times but Ten and Cas had started dating almost a year ago and Lucas was always in a great mood when he visited Taeyong after spending a weekend with his boyfriend.  
“Could you ask him to take pictures of me…? Even tho they are… well… out of some people’s comfort zone??” Taeyong sent the message and immediately felt the urge to bury himself six feet under.  
“Birthday nudes?? Ohhh, my Taeyongie is naughty!”  
“Just semi-nudes! I bought cute clothes…”  
“Ten said he’d love to take your pics! Just say when you’re free”  
“Well uhm… Is today okay? Like… In an hour or two…?”  
“Yup, is okay!”

Taeyong was wrapped in a big fluffy blanket when his doorbell rang. He looked through the spy, smiled shyly when he saw Ten and Lucas in front of his door and let the couple inside. The latter greeted him with a hug and his boyfriend ruffled Taeyong’s hair and complimented on his make-up.  
“Now show us your outfit!” Lucas said excitedly before Taeyong could even close the door. The white haired boy nodded and led the couple to his bedroom where he put the blanket on his bed and shyly presented them his outfit. Soft pink lace covered his chest and crotch and his neck was decorated with a pink collar. Taeyong knew he looked adorable, but the faces Lucas and Ten made still pushed his confidence.  
“You look so cute, Hyung! Jaehyun will love it!” Ten agreed and Taeyong thanked them, still looking at the floor with his cheeks flushed red.  
“I have a skirt, too but I wasn’t sure if it would fit.” He admitted and got a pink layered tutu out of his wardrobe.  
“Could you put it on, Kitten?” Ten asked and Taeyong did as he was told, carefully stepping inside the ring of fabric and pulling it up to his hips.  
“How about we take some pics with and without?” The white haired boy nodded and played with the top layer of his skirt.  
“Pup, sit on the chair, please.” Lucas nodded and jumped on Taeyong’s white office chair, still staring at the latter excitedly.  
“Okay. Taeyongie, kneel on your bed for me, would you?” He nodded and crawled on his bed, purring at the soft feeling of the blanket under his knees and butt.  
“Now look at the camera, Sweetheart. Very good, beautiful.” Taeyong’s smile grew with every praise he got. Ten took a few photos with his expensive looking camera and Lucas sneakily took a picture of his focussed boyfriend, which Taeyong noticed and adored. They made a great couple.  
“And now turn to the side, okay? Show me your pretty profile.” The boy turned to the side and sat with his butt on his feet, chin up, proudly showing his collar.  
“You are so beautiful, Taeyongie. Jaehyun really got an adorable little kitten, don’t you think, Pup?”  
“Yes, yes! Taeyongie pretty!”


End file.
